Various types of carrying cases for firearms are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a wheeled firearms transport case including an interior compartment having a locking lid and a locking access door for access to rifles stored therein, locking drawers with removable cushioned inserts for the storage of handguns, ammunition, and rifle scopes, and a plurality of removable cushioned inserts disposed on the left side of the case for the storage of firearm accessories with a locking access door. A cushioned rifle butt cradle member, a rubber guide support, and a hook and loop strap are disposed within the interior compartment to secure each rifle within the interior compartment.